


Fireflies

by Tormented_Gale



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: AU, Adopted Daughter, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormented_Gale/pseuds/Tormented_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You would not believe your eyes<br/>If ten million fireflies<br/>Lit up the world as you fell asleep..."<br/>~ Owl City, Fireflies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

Night falls quietly around them, the stars slowly winking into existence above their heads while the moon shines its light on the open field surrounding them. Their little hill has been the perfect setting for a perfect day of relaxation, but it has hardly come to a close, for now is when the fireflies alight.

They’re such tiny creatures, but so bright, and the little girl’s giggles carry easily over the empty, green area. She chases the yellow specks, trying to catch them, and when she actually manages it, she brings it back to the two sitting side by side, quietly watching her play.

"Look! Look!" she says, presenting her prize. The insect gives another flutter of light, a pulse, and it takes off from her hands into the growing darkness. She lets out a gasp of pure awe as it finds more, and the more grow to many, all lights and all beautiful and all flickers.

The young man with green hair almost lazily lifts his hand, and the light reveals a scarred face and a true smile. He holds his fingers out as if to beckon the bugs, but instead, two dozen lights split off from a ball in his hand. The green lights become their own fireflies, and Hazel shrieks in delight as they dance among the true kin.

He hears the other, slightly older individual let out a rumbling laugh, and he shares it as he leans his head against the other’s shoulder. His hand comes to rest over the one propping up the other on the ground, the contact light but meaningful beyond belief.

"Asch," he whispers, and the name is a prayer, a promise, and he feels Asch turn his head to kiss the top of his short hair. Asch adjusts and moves so his arm can curl around Sync’s back and rest lightly on his side. They sit closely, quietly, silently, and watch as their daughter rushes around the hilltop and down it, chasing the flickering lights.

The other lifts his hand, and a chorus of red flickers up to join the green. Hazel laughs, bright and tinkling like a bell, and she runs through the lights. They brush her cheeks, giving her a warm, otherworldly glow, and Sync thinks he will never find peace quite like this again. As she catches them, one by one, the lights start to combine, until there is a green and red amalgamation, so much larger than the tiny sprites, and it dances with the real fireflies, a brother amongst family.

His eyes slide shut, and he feels Asch scoot him closer. Beneath his ear he hears the lull of Asch’s heartbeat, and listens to that music joined with the sounds of night. He slips his hand into Asch’s and holds it across them while their daughter plays, content, happy, and in love.


End file.
